


Мой самый первый друг

by UsagiToxic



Category: Noir (Anime)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто сказал, что именно Мирей первая разбила одиночество Кирики?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

В комнате, пропахшей кровью, прислонившись к обшарпанной, слегка покосившейся стене, плакала девочка лет пяти. Плакала, сидя и вся съёжившись, уже раскрасневшаяся и с опухшим лицом, всхлипывая и дёргаясь всем телом. Белая футболка была измазана в пыли от стен, которые не чистили и даже не трогали, наверное, уже лет пятьдесят; синий комбинезон основательно сбился и сполз куда-то вниз. В сторонке лежал поцарапанный подарок, подаренный ей на днях - Беретта M1934.

Кто-то маленький, в крошечных туфельках, приближался к ней. Девочка в испуге попыталась притихнуть - даже зная примерные размеры того, кто к ней шёл, она боялась, вдруг это одна из монахинь, или хуже - кто-то из тренеров. Заругают. 

Обладатель крошечных туфелек остановился на пороге - девочка съёжилась ещё сильнее и спрятала лицо в руках, словно от этого она сможет стать неслышимой невидимкой. 

Сквозь всхлипы в комнате явственно послышался громкий чих. 

\- Будьте здоровы, - слегка подняла голову обратно девочка, осмелившись взглянуть на пришедшего. 

Это не была монахиня. И уж совсем точно не был тренер. 

Это была девочка в крошечных чёрных туфельках. Аккуратная, чистенькая - в опрятном белом матросском костюмчике, которые всегда надевают на послушных маленьких детей в порядочных европейских семьях. Вид идеальной дочери портили только короткие волосы девочки - растрёпанные до степени абсолютного неприличия и странного, виноградного цвета. На вид девочке было три года, может, чуть больше.

\- Спасибо, - ответила она.

Старшая снова всхлипнула и шмыгнула носом, слегка отворачиваясь и принявшись вытирать испачканными в пыли пальцами глаза.

\- Почему ты плачешь? - спросила младшая, заходя в комнату.

\- Не знаю, - сдавленно ответила ей старшая, принявшись после глаз вытирать себе щёки. Пыль липла к дорожкам слёз, а пальцы эту прилипшую пыль размазывали по всей поверхности лица, - Не знаю.

Младшая девочка подошла совсем близко к старшей и присела на корточки. Их лица стали ближе.

\- Но почему-то то ты плачешь, - сказала она.

\- Мне грустно, - старшая убрала от лица руки, опуская их вниз и рассматривая эту опрятную девочку. Она впервые так близко видела кого-то её возраста - кого-то, хоть как-то похожего на неё саму. 

\- Почему? - снова спросила младшая, тоже явно рассматривая сидящую напротив.

\- Потому что мне страшно, - тихо ответили ей.

\- Почему?

На этот раз старшая уже не ответила, только снова всхлипнула, вытерла кулаком снова появившиеся слёзы и потянулась к пистолету рядом.

\- Ты знаешь, что такое смерть? - спросила она, взяв пистолет в руки.

Младшая кивнула.

\- Я вчера... - начала старшая, - Я вчера убила тётю. И её мужа. И их ребёнка, только он был почти взрослый... я... вчера... - её подбородок задрожал, - И поэтому...

\- Я видела, - улыбнулась ей младшая, заставив старшую в удивлении приоткрыть рот, и даже забыть о снова покатившихся по щекам слезах, - Это было здорово. Я тоже так хочу.

\- Но... - тихо всхлипнула девочка, - Но это не здорово...

\- Они были плохие, - спокойно сказала младшая, продолжая улыбаться, - Поэтому они умерли. И это сделала ты - это здорово.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что они плохие?...

\- Леди Альтена сказала, - на лице младшей девочки отобразилось удивление - она ведь знала, что Леди Альтена говорила то же самое старшей.

\- А откуда леди Альтена знает, что они плохие? - горько спросила девочка, снова всхлипнув и откладывая пистолет обратно на пол.

Младшая не сразу нашлась, что на это сказать, в истинном изумлении смотря на собеседницу. Но всё же:

\- Леди Альтена знает, - кивнула она, - Леди Альтена всё знает.

\- Неужели леди Альтена никогда не ошибается?

\- Никогда, - с абсолютной уверенностью в голосе и снова улыбнувшись, подтвердила младшая девочка, - И раз Леди Альтена сказала тебе их убить, значит, они были плохие и их надо было убить.

\- И их больше никогда не будет... - печально протянула старшая.

\- Так почему тебе грустно? - явно чего-то не понимала младшая, - Ты всё сделала хорошо. Леди Альтена похвалила тебя.

\- А если бы кто-то решил, что леди Альтена плохая? - немного помолчав, спросила старшая. Это вызвало новую волну недоумения у младшей. Она даже нахмурилась:

\- Леди Альтена хорошая, поэтому никто не решит, что Леди Альтена плохая, - скрестила руки младшая, шлёпаясь пятой точкой на пол - она устала сидеть на корточках.

\- Правда? - вопрос был задан совсем уж неуверенным голосом.

\- А вчера ты была совсем другая, - разочарованно сказала младшая, отчего-то проигнорировав вопрос, - Такая... здоровская. Я хотела стать похожей на тебя. Тоже убивать плохих - это хорошо. А ты плачешь.

\- Извини, - опустила голову старшая, - Я просто... мне страшно. У меня никогда не было мамы, и вокруг только тренеры, а они страшные, а эта тётя... - она приостановилась, начав быстро-быстро моргать, чтобы снова не заплакать, - А эта тётя мне улыбнулась, и говорила со мной, и была такая тёплая... а я её убила, - на этом моменте моргание стало бесполезным - девочка снова расплакалась, - Я хочу маму... я не хочу убивать... почему я?...

\- Потому что ты избранная, - ответила девочка, вставая на ноги и отряхнув свои шорты, - Тебе что, никто не читал книгу?

Старшая девочка отрицательно замотала головой:

\- Никто... мне никто ничего не читает... я не хочу быть избранной - все такие холодные, и я совсем одна... мне одиноко.

\- А я тоже избранная, - улыбнувшись, заявила младшая девочка, наклоняясь к старшей, - Мне так Леди Альтена сказала. Но почему тебе никто не читал книгу? - удивлённо спросила она.

Старшая, широко раскрыв глаза и окончательно убрав руки от лица, вновь рассматривала улыбающуюся девочку так, словно видела её в первый раз.

\- Ничего! - вдруг воскликнула младшая, хлопнув в ладоши, - Я попрошу леди Альтену, и она почитает нам сегодня! И ты точно поймёшь, что сделала хорошо, а та тётя тебя обманула!

Старшая, казалось, впервые не просто за этот день, но впервые в жизни улыбнулась, раскрыв рот.

\- Правда?...

\- Правда-правда! - усердно закивала девочка в матросском костюмчике, - Я обещаю!

Неожиданно старшей стало стыдно. Она наконец-то заметила опрятность трёхлетней девочки и обратила внимание на себя - растрёпанную и перепачкавшуюся.

\- И ты правда хочешь стать похожей на меня? - неуверенно протянула старшая, поднимаясь наконец-то на ноги и начав слегка ими трясти - от долгого сидения они затекли.

Ответил ей очередной кивок, сжатые кулачки маленькой девочки и сверхуверенный взгляд.

\- Если ты не будешь плакать.

\- Я не буду, - торопливо сказала cтаршая. 

Теперь ей просто было незачем. 

Ведь если она действительно хочет быть похожей на неё, то ей стоит подавать этой девочке положительный пример. Старшая заранее не хотела, чтобы младшая была такой же несчастной.

Она протянула младшей девочке руку. 

Младшая, несмотря на явную испачканность и влажность протянутой к ней ладони, взяла её в свою.

\- Я знаю, где можно умыться, - негромко сказала она.

И держась за руки, две новоиспечённые подруги ушли на улицу, улыбаясь проходящим мимо время от времени монахиням. Они направились к старым, полуразрушенным уже колонам, в центре которых находилось весьма милого вида озерцо. 

\- Вот. Здесь можно умыться. И пить тоже можно. Но немного, - сказала младшая.

Она смотрела, как старшая умывается, не мешаясь ей. Предложением выпить воды та не воспользовалась, на что младшая девочка лишь пожала плечами, задумавшись о чём-то своём.

\- Как тебя зовут? - спросила пятилетняя девочка с теперь уже чистыми лицом и руками.

\- Так же, как и тебя, - рассмеялась младшая, - Нас зовут Нуар.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kajiura Yuki - Himitsu_

  
  


_Там, где ты стояла, падали цветы.  
И тут же растворялись в ледяной воде._

  
  
Девочки смеются, балуясь неподалёку от воды, а то и вовсе не гнушаясь забегать и играться в ней. Монахини хмурятся и качают головой, но редко и недолго: всё-таки ростки должны быть закалёнными, чтобы выжить в жестоком мире.   
  
Они подросли. Прошло всего лишь несколько месяцев, но для таких маленьких существ несколько месяцев - это целая вечность. А когда ты целую вечность рядом с кем-то, кто тебе приятен - разве это не замечательно? Мать Альтена улыбалась, смотря на них.  
  
Старшая, Кирика, с момента своего первого убийства значительно повеселела и стала увереннее в себе и в своих целях. Она действительно взяла на себя ответственность за воспитание своей маленькой подруги, и изо всех сил старалась больше не быть нюней-размазнёй. Движения её стали быстрее и крепче, взгляд - суровее и острее, особенно, когда дело касалось тренировок. Где-то в глубине её зрачков ещё виднелся тот страх и та горесть, но Кирика оглядывалась, видела малышку, и сначала в глазах у девочки появлялась теплота, затем сталь, и она без колебаний, снова смотря на цель тренировки, отрабатывала удары, выстрелы, захваты, да что угодно.  
  
У младшей, Клоэ, в такие моменты всегда ёкало сердце и мурашки бежали по спине к пяткам. Она хваталась ладонями за щёчки, завороженно смотрела на старшую, впитывая взглядом её движения, поднималась то на носки, то на пятки, и терпеливо дожидалась своей очереди на истязание манекенов или мишеней. А то и мячиков. Разумеется, у неё получалось куда хуже, чем у Кирики, но Клоэ не унывала - во-первых, Кирика всё равно была рядом и смотрела на неё, а это уже её радовало; а во-вторых, с каждым разом у Клоэ получалось всё лучше и лучше, и Кирика это видела. И не стеснялась подмечать это и хвалить Клоэ, даже стягивая для неё иногда что-нибудь вкусненькое у монахинь, вроде яблока. А даже когда не получалось стянуть, Кирика её всё равно обнимала, крепко-крепко. Этого хватало.  
  
Монахини хмурились и качали головой, но недолго: если эти ростки выживут, то будут как одно целое, а это ведь замечательно!  
  


_И... обо всём том, чему ты меня научила,  
Я никому не расскажу, это наш секрет._

  
  
Иногда они остаются совсем одни. Когда монахини заняты, или молятся. Любимое их место для игр - то самое озеро, окруженное колоннами. А рядом что-то, похожее на алтарь, словно созданное для того, чтобы на нём лежать или сушить одежду.  
  
\- Откуда ты столько всего знаешь? - болтает ножками Клоэ, сидя на алтаре. Кирика лежит рядом.  
  
\- Я старше. Когда тебе будет пять, ты тоже будешь знать столько всего.  
  
\- Это долго, - Клоэ ложится на спину. - Я хочу тоже знать столько, сколько и ты, чтобы мы всегда знали одно и то же.  
  
\- Давай я тогда тоже буду тебя учить. Тогда ты будешь знать даже то, что знаю только я.  
  
Маленькая Клоэ приподнимается на локте, в изумлении распахнув глаза. Кирика? Знать только то, что знает Кирика? То есть, Кирика знает даже то, чего не знает Альтена? Да это же... это же...  
  
Рот малышки раскрылся от изумления в самой широкой улыбке, которую только можно вообразить. Кирика, видя это, только хлопала ресницами - она что-то не то сказала?  
  
\- Научи! - резво поднимается на ноги и подпрыгивает Клоэ. - Научи!  
  
От этого Кирика краснеет, стеснительно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Правда, только я знаю немного... но...   
  
Но она счастлива поделиться этим с Клоэ. Подумать только, их будет только двое в целом огромном мире, только двое тех, кто знают...  
  


_Далёкий звук барабанов приветствует зиму.  
Это древний ритм печали._

  
  
\- Уже?... уже пора?  
  
\- Попрощайся со своей подругой, Клоэ, - мать Альтена, как всегда, ласково улыбается, обращаясь к своей воспитаннице, которая стоит и смотрит сердитыми глазками на грузовик так, словно именно машина виновата в том, что подругу увозят. Это хорошо. Любовь и гнев, которые не позволяют отнять любовь и во имя её убивать... но сейчас их нужно разлучить. Теперь, когда дочь Букье тоже в деле, у этих девочек будет не всё так просто, и сильнейшей придётся выбирать. Они ещё увидятся.  
  
\- Мы скоро увидимся, - строго смотрит на младшую Кирика, насупившись и стараясь казаться сильной и серьёзной. Когда она останется одна, то будет очень горько плакать, но сейчас Клоэ важнее. Ведь если она будет видеть, как никто не плачет, то и она не будет, верно?  
  
\- Ты меня не забудешь?  
  
\- Нет, - Кирика улыбается, обескураженная таким неожиданным вопросом. Конечно же нет. Как она может забыть своё счастье? - Нет, не забуду, - строгий фасад рассыпается, открывая обычную девочку лет пяти.   
  
\- Точно? - Клоэ улыбается вслед за ней. - Я тоже тебя не забуду. Я ничего не забуду.  
  
\- Даже через сто лет, - кивает старшая.  
  
\- Даже через сто лет.   
  
\- Тренируйся! Будь сильной! - вспоминает о строгости Кирика, кусая губы. Нельзя сейчас плакать.  
  
Мотор заводится. Монахини умиляются, слушая столь наивный диалог девочек. Грубого вида мужчина за рулём пожимает плечами. Что ему. Главное - увести девчонку. И вообще, долгие проводы... так что машина, подскочив на неровности, неторопливо уезжает в даль.  
  
Не выдержав и полминуты, маленькая девочка с виноградными волосами вырывает ладонь из руки Альтены и пытается догнать грузовик. Она не плачет.  
  
\- Я буду помнить!  
  
Жёлтые листья кружатся, падая на землю. Барабаны, что где-то за горизонтом, заглушают всё - рёв мотора, всхлипы старшей девочки, тяжёлое дыхание крохи трёх лет...  
  


_Видишь лес в летнем ветерке?_  
Тебе снится мелодия ветра.  
Моя любовь, если ты видишь лес в летнем ветерке,  
Ты познала секрет ветра.  
Моя любовь, видишь лес в летнем ветерке?  
Тебе снится мелодия ветра.  
Моя любовь, если ты видишь лес в летнем ветерке,  
Тебе снится мелодия той далёкой песни.  
Мы видим лес в летнем ветерке.  
Теперь ты видишь секрет в мелодии.

  
  
\- Она не помнит.  
  


_Там, где больше нет тебя, теперь цветут цветы.  
Это тлеют угольки костра секрета для двоих._


End file.
